


Her last words ended with goodbye

by vannabug



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A happy life, F/M, Love, Sad Ending, Xmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannabug/pseuds/vannabug
Summary: Kurt must say goodbye to the love of his life after her life come to an end





	

Years of love and devotion lead them to this moment, one he dreaded since the day they first started their relationship. The day was shining and new, lighting the room where she was , as if god himself was looking down at the two, waiting to his angel back. Kurt hated it. 

Kitty smiled at Kurt as she laid in bed, unable to move now. Her skin wrinkled and baggy after a life time, her eyes kept the gleam that he very much loved with all of his heart, causing him to hate having to let her go after all they had been through. He saw her grow old but remain just as beautiful as she did the day they met. “Kitty..” He whispered and held her hand in his, bringing her hand to his lips to place a kiss on the back. A wedding ring on her finger. 

She was so very weak but she loved him and brought her other hand to his cheek to wipe away a tear. “I'm so scared.” He admitted as he leaned in to her hand, a few more warm tears running to his cheek to his chin before the fell on to his lap. 

“But why my love?” She asked in a soft voice, her thumb only able to catch a few tears before more fell. He loved the sweet scent of strawberries she had always had. It wasn't perfume or lotion, he always though she just smelled as she sweet as she truly was. She allowed him to place another kiss on her hand, a few tears landing on her skin. 

Kurt laid his head on her chest, listening to the slow sound of her heart beating as the life she had started to leave. “Living a life with out you with me.. Giving me strength every day you breath and every time you smile or laugh. “ He was breaking down, cursing the life he would live after today. One with out the scent of strawberries, with out her laugh when he told a bad joke or making a face to brighten her day. Coming home and her side of the bed being empty when he goes to sleep and waking up. To never once again seeing her. 

“You will be fine... I know it will be hard to start with but I know you will make it through it all the pain and sorrow. “ Kitty squeezed his hand as her breathing grew fainter. A few tears running down her cheeks now as well. “Everyday you live without me, I will be the sun in the sky and the stars dancing with the moon.. “ she coughed after trying to take a deep breath. “ I will always be by your side even if you can't see me.”

Kurt tried his best to be strong for her but in the end, he was a mess seeing her suffering in her last moments. “Please don't leave me.” He whispered to her, placing a kiss on her cheek, gaining another weak smile from his love. “I need you for so much longer.” 

“I love you so very much Kurt..Forever and always. Goodbye...” She whispered before closing her eyes and sighing with her last breath. The amount of life that left the room with her gave him a chill, her warmth was gone, the scent of strawberries fading as he sobbed over her body. He needed her, wanted her, loved her much more than he could ever explain. 

“I love you too... Goodbye my angel.” His body shook as he tried to let her nurse know she was gone but his legs wouldn't let him leave her side, he sat there much longer, cursing life, his god and his devil for taking his love from him. He felt like their life together was a blink and then she was gone.

At her funeral, friends and family, including their two children gathered to morn their beloved mother, wife and friend, her favorite flower in her hair and on her coffin, Kurt stood before everyone, looking down at her as more tears ran down his face. “her last words ended with goodbye..”

**Author's Note:**

> This was started after a comment made in an RP I was having. Basically how do you deal with the fact that the person you love with every little bit of yourself dies because you can not. you are forced to watch them age and die but you yourself can never die.


End file.
